1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to building brick construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mortar securing building brick wherein the same is arranged for the securement of mortar between adjacent building bricks during their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building bricks of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to secure mortar relative to the building bricks in the construction trade. Such building brick construction is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,305 to Cromrich utilizing a building brick with an insulated outer face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,238 to Criss sets forth a refractory brick formed of a predetermined hegregate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,811 to Lang, et al. sets forth a light-weight ceramic material for use as a building brick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,958 to Caroti sets forth building bricks utilizing inter-fitting top and bottom wall configurations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mortar securing building brick as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.